


this is a letter to the world (who never wrote to me)

by karabelle



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Or not, Please read, Poetry, my own stuff - Freeform, that’s your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabelle/pseuds/karabelle
Summary: Just a quick poem I wrote while procrastinating homework
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625455
Kudos: 2





	this is a letter to the world (who never wrote to me)

This is a letter to the world  
Who never wrote to me   
Who ran their ink dry  
On meaningless scribbles

This is a letter to those   
Who didn’t want to see  
Who blinded themselves   
So they didn’t have to look 

This is my speech to those   
Who never seemed to listen   
Whose ears were deafened   
To my story of sorrow

These are my words   
To those who never heard   
To those who tuned me out  
Like bad TV

This is a letter to the world   
Who never wrote to me   
Maybe now I’m gone  
You might want to read


End file.
